Welcome to SilentBrooke
by nibbles131
Summary: Emma comes back from a holiday to discover a curse has destroyed the town and everything Emma holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

Emma began the drive back to Storybrooke, a week away in Boston was much needed. After everything that had happened recently with Regina they both agreed that Emma taking some time away would be best.

But coming back left a strange feeling inside of her, she wasn't sure if her trip away had worked. She missed Regina and Henry terribly, not having contact with either of them made things difficult for her but hopefully it was a step to fixing things between her and her wife.

She made the turning at the two roads which lead to the hidden town and looked around. Trees on either side just as she remembered, her stomach was doing somersaults; what if things didn't work out? She didn't want a divorce but if things continued the way they were, the arguments, the fights and the long silences that followed- just the sheer thought of it brought Emma to tears and the familiar stabbing pain In her heart.

She was coming down the road now and could see in the distance the faint red line indicating where the cloaking spell started and ended. She looked up at the green metal sign and almost stopped the car. Something was wrong with it, it looked extremely tattered and the name...

The sign was different-'Welcome to SilentBrooke'. Her heart started pounding and she pushed her foot down harder on the acceleration, she passed the red line and continued racing towards the town.

As she got closer things began to get even stranger, the town was completely silent, smoke and ash was everywhere. She drove through the streets slowly looking everywhere, but it just got worse. Shops and buildings were reduced to rubble, the town clock in pieces all over the streets making it impossible to drive down some of them.

Emma had to wipe tears from her eyes constantly, the pain in her chest was so bad she had to stop driving and recover for a moment. Everyone she knew and loved were no where to be seen, Henry, her parents and her wife- all gone.

She drove to various places, Gold's shop, Granny's diner, Mary-Margaret's apartment and then finally her home-but like she thought everything was destroyed. There was one last place to go to; Regina's vault.

***  
Emma stood outside the wreckage that was once the mausoleum, she thought back to how long it took for Regina to finally allow her access, Emma had no use of the vault but the knowledge that she was allowed in there was important, her wife didn't let anyone in there so providing the blonde with a key was a huge step in their relationship.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a noise behind her, she quickly turned around "Regina?" But there wasn't anything there, a mixture of disappointment and sadness struck her hard. With a heavy heart she pushed through the collapsed mausoleum and made her way down the staircase.

***  
The vault looked untouched, everything was neatly arranged in their places the various pieces of furniture looked exactly as they did before. She went further towards where Regina stored the hearts.

On a wooden table was a piece of paper folded in half, she didn't think much of it until she noticed it had the name Emma written on it, slowly she picked it up and unfolded it, she knew immediately that it was Regina from the handwriting, elegant and regal.

'Emma, by the time you've read this note the curse would have destroyed the town. I don't know how to stop it, it's nothing I've encountered before. Pan has used magic so powerful I don't think I can stop it even with Gold's help. Emma, I'm terrified. I don't know what to do, this curse will kill everyone, me, your parents and even Henry. I'm bittersweet about you not being here, I never got to see you again but then I'm glad you were able to avoid all of this. I never stopped loving you, we argued so much and it killed me. I wish we could have been able to fix things and I'm furious that a curse was the only thing that made me realise what all of this was doing to us. I will always love you Emma Swan and even though I am going die I don't want you to be ruined by this. If you find someone else you have my blessing, people are coming so I have to go, this is the end I want to say more but I can't so goodbye Emma. I love you.

Regina'

Emma felt her heart break, any chance of everything being okay was completely destroyed. She felt her knees go and she collapsed on the floor, she sobbed uncontrollably and screamed and screamed until she blacked out.

***  
She awoke groggily, she felt numb inside as everything came flooding back to her, she held onto the wall for support and struggled her way up. She had never experience heartache so severe, she knew that it would never go away and nothing would ever dull it, Emma wouldn't be able to carry this hurt for the rest of her days.

***  
Her car sat at the beginning of the docks; facing the ocean. The wooden platform was clear, which meant nothing could get in the way of her plan. She pushed her foot down and began to drive towards the sea. She pushed harder and just before she drove into the ocean she whispered "I'll see you soon Regina."

Her car crashed into the sea and began to sink. Water began to pour into the car, slowly it began to fill and the car sunk further and further. Emma didn't panic, she was calm even when the freezing cold water began to come up to her waist.

Water began to touch her chin, she closed her eyes and felt the sea completely consume her, before she succumbed to the ocean she had only one thought left, the image of Henry and Regina waiting for her smiling and arms open wide. She had a smile on her face and then everything faded away.

***  
Emma coughed and spluttered, water forced its way up and she rolled onto her side and spat it all out, her lungs hurt from the water intake but for some reason she was on the beach in Storybrooke and everything looked the same still. Confusion pricked her mind until she saw someone knelt down next to her.

She turned and looked at the person, fury filled every part of her; "YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!" She quickly got up and went for the person ready to rip them a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't get to him though, with the wave of his hand Emma was frozen, she tried to move but it was like nothing worked, frustrated she stared at him refusing to speak to him.

"Listen here dearie, I know a way to prevent this curse but I'm going to need your assistance. I'm going to unfreeze you but if you try to attack me again your going back to being motionless. Got that?" Rumplestilkskin looked at her intently, she nodded and he with another wave of his hand she was able to move again.

She managed to croak out "I'm listening" and he nodded. "Back in our home land there's a spell I created that sends the caster back to a time in their life. It can only be used once and only works for one person. We will have to use magic beans to go to Fairy Tale Land and then back here. You'll have to activate the spell and go back and then stop Pan from ever casting his curse. You will be the only one who will remember this so it's up to you Emma to warn the rest of them and stop him."

It was a lot to take In, there was another chance to see Regina and Henry again. But she would have to do everything precisely or it could all go wrong again. "Looks like I'm going to have to. Where are the beans?" Upon saying that Gold pulled out two magic beans, they looked like an average bean except from they were almost transparent with a glittery look to them.

"Let's do this then." Gold nodded and threw one of the beans on to the ground. At first nothing happened and Emma worried that it wasn't going to work, but then the bean started shaking and disappeared. A portal began to appear, a dark green menacing look to it and made a loud noise similar to that of a vacuum cleaner.

"Think of fairy tale land Emma." She nodded and cleared all her thoughts, images of her parents castle and the huge forests filled her head, she stepped closer and jumped in, Gold following behind.

***  
When Emma came to she opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around she noticed it had worked and she was indeed back in Fairy Tale Land. Then she remembered she went through with Gold. "Gold?" No response. Panic filled her, what if he hadn't come to the same part as her? She didn't really fancy trekking through the entire land looking for him.

"Emma I'm here" she quickly shot around, and saw him lying on the ground. She quickly rushed over to him and helped him up. "Are you alright?" He nodded, "yes I'm fine thank you Emma." He brushed off some dirt from his trousers and magicked a cane for himself to use.

"Where now?" Emma looked at Gold, who pointed it to a barely visible castle. "How on ear-" she was cut off by Gold teleporting them to his castle. "how on earth do we get there?" She finished looking around the vast room.

Dust covered everything, the castle hadn't been used since the curse, Emma assumed. "With magic dearie. This is the room where I kept all of my possessions, there's a cane somewhere which should help us out with retrieving that spell. Have a look will you?" She nodded and they both started looking for it.

"You weren't the only one who lost someone Emma." He spoke slowly, that was when she suddenly remembered. Belle would have been murdered by Pan as well. "I told her not to panic...th-that I would find a way to stop him. She was all I had, the only one who truly loved me. " He stopped, Emma knew how much Belle meant to him and she knew what it felt like to have someone taken from you.

"This isn't your fault, nobody could stop Pan. You can't blame yourself for what happened." She knew that was lousy advice coming from her but it's all she could offer as comfort. "If it isn't my fault, then why does it feel like it is?" Emma went silent, it was a question that haunted her dreams, she often asked herself that but never managed to find the answer.

She went back to finding the cane to keep her mind busy. There were so many items from what looked to be a chalice to what she thought to be a witches broom. She tried another section of the room. She began sifting through various things and picked up a large staff, it was carved into a spiral, it looked menacing but intricately beautiful. On top sat a large glass orb, it was cloudy inside as if something was hidden inside.

"is this it?" She called out and held up the cane, he nodded and she went over and handed it to him. Taking it in his hand, he lifted it and then slammed it onto the floor. A beam of light emanated from the orb and a cabinet began to appear against one of the walls, glowing with a pale purple aura it fully appeared and they both walked over to it.

Rumplestilkskin opened the doors and began searching through the shelves. "What exactly do we need from this cabinet?" Emma asked him intrigued, "I'm looking for a bracelet that will enable you to breathe underwater and a dagger to kill the Lady of the Lake."

"Wait what? Kill the what of the what?" She wasn't expecting to have to go swimming to kill some fish. He rolled his eyes as if explaining it was the most boring thing in the world. "the Lady of the Lake, she's a water creature. Lives in Lake Nostos. Your father, killed it once but a new one dwells there now and she's smarter than the previous one. I hid the spell we need inside of her heart. You'll have to cut out her heart to retrieve it." He said it so nonchalantly that Emma also thought he was joking with her.

"is that it? Or let me guess she has superhero powers as well?" Emma said it as sarcastically as she could. "Listen here Emma, you agreed to this. So if you want to do this yourself be my guest or shut up and do as I say."

Emma groaned "fine. On a serious note is there anything else I should be aware of?" He nodded, "she will do anything to trick you, she's a master of deception. Whatever you do, don't fall for it or she will kill you."

She nodded and he took the dagger and the bracelet and then teleported them both to the lake that was in view. He handed them both to her, "put the bracelet on and I'll enchant it." Emma clipped it on and he waved his hand over it. The jewelled adornment glowed for a second before dimming again. "This will only work if it stays on, take it off and your susceptible to drowning." She nodded and clutching the dagger began walking closer to the lake.

It was smaller than she imagined, but then she had only seen it as a wasteland. Something had caused the lake to fill up again and lush green plants and delicate flowers surrounded it. A ripple in the centre of the lake startled Emma slightly and she watched as what she assumed to be the Lady rose. She had her back to Emma so she could only see the short brunette hair and the dazzling gown which for some reason didn't get wet.

She spoke before she turned around, but the voice was oddly familiar. "Emma? I didn't think I'd ever see you again." The creature slowly turned around and the blonde had to refrain from screaming out. The woman stood smiling at her and Emma was completely dumbfounded. "R-Regina?

A/N: I decided to make this multi chaptered as many questions were raised. I hope this is a good second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma couldn't believe it; Regina was standing there right in front of her. Tears formed in her eyes, she looked so beautiful. "Emma don't fall for it, that's not her." Gold was calling out to her but it was no use, she wouldn't listen. He sighed she would have to figure it out since there wasn't anything he could do.

That was the problem with facing the Lady of the Lake only one could face her at a time, some how she always managed to block out anyone else until the person trapped inside was dead.

"Emma come closer." Regina smiled at her and stepped to the edge of the lake, the blonde smiled warmly and moved closer so that she was ankle deep in the warm water. She took Regina's hand in hers and Emma felt like her heart was going to burst. "I didn't think I would ever see you again." Regina pulled her closer; she looked deep into her brown eyes. "I'm here now Emma."

They're lips were almost touching but Regina said one last thing before they did. "I'm sorry for casting that curse." She pulled Emma in close and kissed her fiercely, the blonde's eyes widened. Regina wasn't the one that cast it, Pan did.

She pulled her mouth away and looked at Regina. She was still smiling, "what's wrong dear?" Emma glared at her, she tried to move away but Regina tightened her grip. "You're not Regina, she didn't set the curse. The real Regina would have known that."

"Emma dear, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm right here aren't I?" The blonde slowly moved her hand down towards the dagger that was tucked into her pocket. "No you're not Regina; she's going to come back soon." Emma pulled out the dagger and held it to the creature's throat.

"Time to make sushi out of you, psycho aquatic bitch." The creature began to laugh, "oh dear, aren't you missing something?" She held up something shiny, still giggling Emma gasped. It was her bracelet, without it she would drown.

The blonde was immediately dragged down into the lake, Emma started thrashing around. She wouldn't allow this thing to kill her not when a second chance was so close. She desperately fought as water surrounded her, she grabbed the dagger and holding onto it tightly tried to stab the thing holding her under.

She couldn't get a clear shot; if she didn't do it soon she'd be dead. The urge to breathe was so intense; she struck the dagger randomly a few more times and heard a muffled cry. The grip on Emma loosed and she kicked the creature away from her.

Swimming to the surface Emma stuck her head out and gasped for air. Taking deep breaths she coughed up water. Staring into the water she saw it had begun to turn red, she saw a glimmer underneath the surface. Holding the dagger towards the water she waited until she saw the creature clearly.

Striking downwards the blade flew through the water and penetrated something. Emma gripped the creature which was motionless and dragged it to the edge. Heaving it onto the grass she climbed out of the lake and attacked the thing with the dagger some more.

She forced the knife into its chest and started the disgusting task of cutting its heart out. A few minutes later she had a heart in her hand, she split the heart open with the blade and pulled out a scroll.

Chucking the heart onto the floor she went to the lake and rinsed all of the blood away from her clothes, skin and the scroll. Standing up she took another look at the creature and noticed that it had changed from being Regina to a overly thin, greyed bag of bones with pointy ears and a mouth of sharp teeth.

She walked back over to Rumplestilkskin who stood watching her Impressed. "Never ask me to do something like that again. You think you can dry me out?" He waved his hand and in a second Emma was completely dry. "Thank you, here's the spell."

She handed him the spell and he started unravelling it. "Gold? Why was the sign outside the entrance of Storybrooke changed to 'Welcome to Silentbrooke.'?" He shook his head, "most likely one of his sick little games." She nodded and watched him intently.

"We need to be back in Storybrooke before this spell can be reversed." He pulled another magic bean and threw it onto the floor. The ground shook and a bright green light illuminated the lake which had started to dry up already.

They both jumped through and found themselves back in Storybrooke. "Emma, in a minute you're going to be back before the curse happened. You need to stop the curse from happening it we're done for."

She nodded and his hands glowed. He pulled something out of his pocket and the whole of the town was absorbed in darkness.

She woke up with a start; she stretched her arms out and felt soft blankets. She sat up "what the f-" thats when the blonde realised. The spell, it had worked. She was back in the hotel room.

And only one thought stuck in her mind; Regina was still alive.

A/N: Sorry for how long this took me to post, i had nearly had it all written a while ago but forgot to finish it. But here it is, apologies if its rubbish. Let me know in the reviews and don't forget to follow!


End file.
